Pour un royaume, une amitié, et tout ce qui donne du sens à la vie
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Certain dirige un royaume, d'autres tentent de protéger ce royaume et d'autres encore essayent de sauver le monde. Drabble Magi et Sinbad. Mention de Sinja.
1. Chapter 1

**La femme de sa vie**

Ali Baba se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand il croisa Sinbad avec une femme inconnue et qui n'avait rien avoir avec celle qui l'accompagnait la veille. Un peu jaloux et intrigué, il se tourna vers Sharkan qui l'accompagnait et lui demanda si cela ne dérangeait pas trop ses sujets de le savoir aussi volage.

« Non, c'est son tempérament et surtout il n'est pas marié. Il ne fait des infidélités à personne. Enfin, officiellement.

\- Comment ça officiellement ?

\- Ah désolé mais j'en ai trop dit.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il a une fiancée ? s'étonna Ali Baba.

\- Non, pas de fiancée, il ne veut pas se marier. Je crois qu'il te l'a déjà dit non ?

\- Même si demain il rencontre la femme de sa vie ?

\- Surtout s'il la rencontre, soupira Sharkan. Cela n'est peut-être pas évidemment ici mais peu d'entre nous pensent que nous atteindrons les quarante ans vivant. Et c'est encore plus vrai pour Sinbad et la personne à qui il tient le plus.

\- Donc il ne tombera jamais amoureux de sa vie ? »

À cette remarque, un sourire amer se dessina sur le visage de son mentor.

« Si seulement » murmura-t-il.

Et à cet instant, l'ex-prince de Balbad comprit que tous ce qu'ils avaient dit, toutes les suppositions qu'ils avaient faîtes, étaient déjà réalité. Sinbad avait déjà rencontré la femme de sa vie, il avait déjà renoncé à vivre à ses côtés ou du moins il avait renoncé à la présenter à tous comme la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Après tout, peut-être que cette mystérieuse femme était au palais, c'était peut-être une servante ou une des générales, quelqu'un qu'il pouvait voir tous les jours. Il ne montrait juste pas à la face du monde à quel point, elle était spéciale pour lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amour de jeunesse**

Yamuraiha était amoureuse de Jafar au début. Il était si calme, si reposant par rapport à Sinbad.

Il était aussi l'un des rares à bien vouloir l'écouter parler de magie et il était seul à avoir l'air sincèrement intéressé. Rien avoir avec Sharkkan qui passait son temps à dénigrer son art.

La mage sentait qu'elle pouvait passer des heures à discuter avec lui, de tout et de rien et qu'ensemble, ils pouvaient vraiment œuvrer pour faire de Sindria le plus beau des pays.

Mais cet amour de jeunesse ne dura pas.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la jeune femme se rendit compte que même si le jeune homme l'aimait sincèrement, elle n'était pour lui qu'une amie. Ses regards ardents, ses sourires pleins d'amertumes, eux étaient adressés à une autre personne.

Et tandis qu'elle comprenait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir complètement le cœur de l'assassin, Sharkkan commença à rôder de plus en plus vers son laboratoire.

D'abord elle trouva ça un peu agaçant. Un peu stressant aussi. La jeune femme craignait qu'il ne finisse par provoquer un accident

Puis, elle tenta d'arrêter de se laisser aveugler par ses préjugés et les visites intempestives du prince devinrent presque quelque chose qu'elle attendait avec impatience.

Mais ça, bien sûr, elle n'était pas encore tout à fait prête à l'admettre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Une famille**

Masrur était heureux d'avoir rencontré Sinbad. Bien sûr le jeune homme l'avait manipulé, lui comme tous les autres enfants pour qu'ils se révoltent mais, même si beaucoup étaient morts, les autres avaient pu devenir libre. Et cela était un trésor incroyable. Surtout pour un Fanalis comme lui.

Mais comme il n'avait jamais eu vraiment le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie, plutôt que d'aller tenter sa chance en parcourant le monde, il suivit Sinbad.

Ce choix se révéla rapidement être excellent puisque celui-ci accepta de l'emmener jusqu'au continent noir, sa terre natale. Et même si ce voyage ne se solda par de joyeuses retrouvailles avec ses proches, quand le jeune garçon revint il avait trouvé une famille.

Une famille un peu particulière, sans père ni mère, mais une famille quand même.


	4. Chapter 4

**Grandir**

Sinbad était capable de tout pour son pays, le pire comme le meilleur.

Désormais, il était bien loin du jeune optimiste qui pensait qu'il suffisait d'agir de la bonne manière pour que cela marche.

Parfois, il s'en attristait, se demandant s'il n'avait pas fini par trahir ses idéaux de jeunesse.

Toutefois il suffisait qu'il sorte dans les rues de Sindria et qu'il s'aperçoive du bonheur de son peuple pour que tous ses doutes soient balayés.

Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait faire et s'il devait avoir des regrets ce n'était pas à propos de comment il construisait son pays.

Non. Ce n'était pas ça qui lui tordait le cœur.

Par contre, peut-être que lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur les taches de rousseur de son premier conseiller alors il imaginait ce que ça aurait pu être si des années plus tôt, il l'avait choisi plutôt que son royaume.

Est-ce qu'ils auraient été plus heureux s'ils avaient pu s'aimer ?

Nul ne savait et nul ne le saurait jamais alors généralement Sinbad finissait par faire disparaître ses interrogations au bras d'une femme et avec un bon verre d'alcool.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rumeurs**

Il y avait des murmures dans le palais des Sindria. Des rumeurs, des secrets qui circulaient par le bouche à oreille.

Certains de ces murmures parlaient de l'heure tardive à laquelle Yamuraiha s'était couché la nuit précédente et que peut-être Sharkan n'était pas totalement étranger à ce fait.

On disait aussi que si on voyait si souvent Masrur à la bibliothèque ces derniers temps, c'était parce que le Fanalis était en train de faire des recherches sur les droits concernant l'adoption et que ces recherches étaient liées d'assez près à une certaine jeune fille.

D'autres parlaient des bêtises des enfants d'Hinahono ou des disputes rarement sérieuses qui éclataient entre Dragan et sa femme.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose sur Pisti, mais c'était probablement parce que la jeune femme était la principale responsable de ces rumeurs.

Quant à Spartos, il était trop rarement là pour qu'on puisse vraiment avoir quoi que ce soit de croustillant à raconter.

Toutefois, ni la relation tumultueuse de Yamaruhia et Sharkkan, ni les désirs d'adoption de Masrur et pas plus que les racontars sur les familles d'Hinahono et Dragan n'étaient des murmures aussi secrets que ceux qui racontaient qu'il y avait peut-être un peu plus qu'une confiance et une amitié sans borne entre Sinbad et Jafar. Et que, si le roi n'était jamais tombé amoureux d'aucune femme, c'était uniquement parce que son cœur était déjà pris.


	6. Chapter 6

**Intérêts**

Il était assez tard quand Jafar termina sa discussion avec Shéhérazade toutefois cela n'empêcha pas le jeune homme de se rendre directement dans son bureau dès son retour au palais.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir en rentrant dans la pièce, un Sinbad endormi sur ses dossiers. Ainsi cet abruti avait finalement décidé de travailler un peu ?

Doucement, le jeune homme posa sa main sur l'épaule de son roi et la secoua légèrement pour ne pas le réveiller trop brusquement. Celui-ci après quelques secondes finit par se relever légèrement et tourner légèrement les yeux vers lui.

Le cœur de Jafar se mit à battre un peu plus vite et les paroles de la magi de Reim lui revinrent en mémoire :

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour mon pays, j'espère que vous aussi »

Il avait alors dit oui, en partie parce que c'était vrai. Et autrement parce que la seule chose qu'il aimait autant que Sindria c'était son roi et que souvent l'intérêt de l'un allait de paire avec l'intérêt de l'autre.

Mais comme un jour les désirs de Reim s'éloigneraient de ceux de Sindria, il arriverait peut-être un temps où le bien être de Sin serait différent de celui de Sindria et Jafar n'était vraiment pas sûr d'être prêt pour ce jour-là.


End file.
